Irascible Book One: TimeLine
by Sparkheart Of ThunderClan
Summary: Every wonder what would happen when, Firestar and Sandstorm had ANOTHER kit? And the kit was born along with Squirrelflight and Leafpool? Well Then Readers, have I got a story for you. Book One: TimeLine of the Irascible series!Rated T for ViolenceAndLove
1. Allegiances

**Irascible Allegiances. Updated Ones Will Come Sooner**

**Leader**:

**Firestar**-handsome ginger tom  
**Apprentice, Bramblepaw**

**Deputy**:

**Graystripe**-long-haired gray tom

**Medicine Cat**:

**Cinderpelt**-dark gray she-cat

**Warriors**:

**Mousefur**-small dusky brown she-cat

**Dustpelt**-dark brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Sorrelpaw**

**Longtail**-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

**Willowpelt**-very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes

**Cloudtail**-long-haired white tom  
**Apprentice, Rainpaw**

**Brackenfur**-golden brown tabby tom

**Thornclaw**-golden brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Sootpaw**

**Ashfur**-pale grey (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

**Apprentices**:

**Bramblepaw**-dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes

**Sorrelpaw**-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**Rainpaw**-dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Sootpaw**-lighter gray tom with amber eyes

**Queens**:

**Ferncloud**-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, pale green eyes(Mother of her and Dustpelt's first litter; Shrewkit and Spiderkit)

**Brightheart**-she-cat, white with ginger splotches(Mother of her and Cloudtail's kit; Whitekit)

**Sandstorm**-pale ginger she-cat(Mother of her and Firestar's kits; Leafkit,Squirrelkit, and Sparkkit) 

**Elders**:

**Goldenflower**-pale ginger coat

**Frostfur**-beautiful white coat and blue eyes

**Dappletail**-once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat

**Speckletail**-pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen

**One-eye**-pale gray she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan; virtually blind and deaf

ShadowClan

**Leader**:

**Blackstar**-large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**Deputy**:

**Russetfur**-dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat**:

**Littlecloud**-very small tabby tom

**Warriors**:

**Oakfur**-small brown tom  
**Apprentice, Tawnypaw**

**Apprentices**:

**Tawnypaw**

**Queens**:

_None_

**Elders**:

**Runningnose**-small gray-and-white tom, formerly the medicine cat

WindClan

**Leader**:

**Tallstar**-black-and-white tom with a very long tail

**Deputy**:

**Mudclaw**-mottled dark brown tom

**Medicine Cat**:

**Barkface**-short-tailed brown tom

**Warriors**:

**Webfoot**-dark gray tabby tom

**Tornear**-tabby tom

**Onewhisker**-brown tabby tom

**Runningbrook**-light gray she-cat

**Apprentices**:

_None_

**Queens**:

**Ashfoot**-gray queen

**Morningflower**-tortoiseshell queen

**Whitetail**-small white she-cat

**Elders**:

_None_

RiverClan

**Leader**:

**Leopardstar**-unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

**Deputy**:

**Mistyfoot**-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat**:

**Mudfur**-long-haired light brown tom

**Warriors**:

**Blackclaw**-smoky black tom

**Heavystep**-thickset tabby tom

**Stormfur**-dark gray tom with amber eyes

**Feathertail**-light gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices**:

_None_

**Queens**:

**Mosspelt**-tortoiseshell she-cat

**Elders**:

_None_


	2. Prologue

**Irascible; Prologue**

**This is just my little **_**twister **_**of what the Warriors books should be to me.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own the Warrior Books and Characters. The only cat that belongs to me is Sparkheart. ****All credit goes to the Erins'**

"We decided on two!" A tortoiseshell objected to the gray-blue one.

"The third has a great destiny!" The other one protested. Her eyes glaring in the stars.

"Three _isn't _needed!" She objected again

"Spottedleaf! You are only acting this way due to your love to him. Three is the _final _answer!" The blue-gray cat accused and her tail twitched irritably.

"Bluestar! Listen! The two already have a troubled and great life ahead- why add another one to it!" Spottedleaf rounded on her

"I decided my choice!" Bluestar yowled loudly and turned away.

"Calm down Spottedleaf" A soft voice called to her. Spottedleaf turned and saw a pale, silvery tom with bright amber eyes

"Im sorry Featherwhisker" Spottedleaf responded to her mentor.

"Its fine. Just remember where it lies; they are meant to be"

Spottedleaf gently nodded and turned away and stalked off.

Featherwhisker sighed and rolled his eyes "She-Cats" He muttered quietly and the scene disappeared.


	3. Chapter One

**Irascible; Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warrior Series and I do not tend to steal them. Sparkheart is my made up character, all credit goes to the amazing Erins' for creating the series. But**

::::::::::::

"Ok. Relax Sandstorm!" The soothing voice came.

"HOW CAN I RELAX?" Sandstorm, the pale-ginger queen, exclaimed.

"Don't yell!" The soothing voice responded, more irritation

"Sorry Cinderpelt" The response came then a yelp.

"Oh No… The third one isn't positioned right…" Cinderpelt murmured seconds later

"W-what?" Sandstorm asked. The other two being licked by Brightheart and Ferncloud.

"Ok Sandstorm. You have to push twice as hard. I know a lot of blood will be lost but its going to be ok. The pain will be great just relax though!" Cinderpelt told the queen, giving her a stick to bite on.

"One-two-three- Push Hard!" Cinderpelt encouraged, relaxing Sandstorm's muscles.

Sandstorm cried in pain as she did as she was told. Her breathing was uncontrolled and let out shaky breathes as she tried.

"Stop!" Cinderpelt told her and Sandstorm relaxed.

"Ok..One two three- again!" Cinderpelt then said and Sandstorm did the routine again.

It seemed moons, but finally Cinderpelt sighed. "I can see the kit's head! You did it. Ok now just normal…Oh no. I need cobwebs soon after she's done!" Cinderpelt fretted but Sandstorm kept on pushing until finally the kit came out.

She let out a yowl of relief yet pain in the middle and rested her head on her paws.

"Cobwebs!" Cinderpelt ordered and grabbed some that were next to her and placed them all around Sandstorm's wounds.

"A-any No Not Again- Please No!" Cinderpelt cried, fretting around the queen.

She continued to work, pressing and making most of the bleeding stop.

"I-I did it," She breathed. Sandstorm was better; three kits suckling at the queen's stomach made Cinderpelt beam with joy. She frowned. "Sandstorm, Ill get you some poppy seeds" She told her and left the den. After a split second, a handsome ginger tom rushed in and started licking the queen's head.

"Your okay? Are you? Oh I hated hearing you yowl!" He fretted, just as Cinderpelt did and continued to lick the queen.

"R-relax Firestar." The queen told her mate soothingly.

"Three she-kits?" He asked her and Sandstorm just nodded.

"You lost so much blood" He then breathed

"But Cinderpelt fixed me" She responded.

"Firestar- Out. She needs to rest" Cinderpelt said as she came in, before he could protest she added "She almost lost her life. I know you love her and the kits, but please leave and tell the Clan she is alright!" She told him gently and dropped some poppyseeds at Sandstorms front-paws.

Sandstorm licked up the seeds then Firestar nodded and pressed his muzzled against hers, and then whispered in her ear saying "I love you" then he left. Sandstorm slowly smiled and laid her head down and fell asleep.

(The Next Day)

Cats came in and visited the new kits and the queen. They smiled and asked their names but Sandstorm replied that they didn't have names yet and she and Firestar were still thinking.

Finally at Sunhigh, her favorite tom came into the nursery.

"I think its time they should be named" He told his mate gently

"Fine Firestar" Sandstorm smiled as he setteled down by her and the three kits. Only two of them had opened their eyes, they were the oldest and second oldest.

"How about we name the second oldest Squirrelkit? Due to her BushyTail" Sandstorm asked, pointing her tail at the bright ginger she-kit with one white paw, she was one that opened her eyes; they were a vibrant green like her father's.

"Sounds Good. Should we name the oldest Leafkit?" He asked her quietly,

"Why" Sandstorm retorted

"In honor of Leafstar" Firestar told the queen gently, calming her down.

"…Leafstar is a magnificent leader. So Okay" Sandstorm responded, her fur settled down now.

"What should we name the last one?" Sandstorm then asked

"She hasn't opened her eyes yet" Firestar reminded her

"That's obvious" Sandstorm teased him, smiling

"Sparkkit" Firestar decided

"That sounds suitable. Besides the pain she put me in, she is defiantly a Sparkkit" Sandstorm grinned and licked the smallest kits head.

"Leafkit, Squirrelkit and Sparkkit" Firestar mewed proudly. Touching his nose to each kits' head.

Squirrelkit looked up at him happily. Leafkit blinked her gentle amber eyes at him. The two would be close together, and that was noticeable right now. But something different tingled Sandstorm in her pelt when she looked at Sparkkit, she didn't know what though.

::::

**Seems like a good cut off point**

**Um I was reading about Leopardfoot because I love Bluestar's Prophecy.**

**(FunFact: My First Warriors Book was Firestar's Quest xD)**

**So then I just said out of no where after reading about Goosefeather saying:**

**YA SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO HIM BECAUSE GOOSEFEATHER IS DA BOOMMBB**

**Then I said: Did I really just said that goon was the bomb?**

**It was a funny moment!**

**Can I have 2 Reviews Before the Next Chapter?**

**Remember: Im always two chapters ahead of the one that you finished(Yes Right Now Im writing Chapter 3)**


	4. Chapter Two

**Irascible; Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warrior Series and I do not tend to steal them. Sparkheart is my made up character, all credit goes to the amazing Erins' for creating the series.**

:::::::::::::::

(3 Moons Later)

"Squirrelkit! Get Down From There!" Sandstorm scolded. Her second-oldest kit was running around camp, climbing on top of everything. One time she even tried to climb aboard her father, who scolded her gently and shooed her away- since they're was stuff to be done.

Sandstorm grabbed her kit by the scruff and carried her back to the nursery. She sighed in exasperation as she watched Sparkkit race by to bug warriors.

"Im sorry they are so hard to handle" A gentle voice came and Sandstorm shrugged.

"Its ok Ferncloud; they are kits" The she-cat responded to her and smiled slightly.

"What did I do this time?" Squirrelkit objected, frowning

"Do you want me to start on that?" Sandstorm asked but smiled down at her kit and placed her down beside her as she rested outside the nursery. She hated being a queen at times, but Firestar said she was much more safe and that she and the kits were fine there.

"Oh Sparkkit!" Sandstorm ears pricked as she turned her head and saw Willowpelt looking at the small kit that raced through her legs. Brackenfur was talking to the pale gray she-cat and gently picked up Sparkkit and placed her over by Sandstorm.

"Im sorry" Sandstorm told the golden tom and he only nodded a sweet nod and padded back to the she-cat he was talking to.

"You two need to be kept in the nursery! Your killing our camp and ShadowClan and us aren't even in a quarrel!" Sandstorm gasped.

"What else do we do!" Sparkkit complained.

(Sparkkit's POV)

There was nothing TO DO. Correction

"How about I tell you two a story? Squirrelkit; go get Leafkit, shes in the medicine cat den talking to Cinderpelt" Her mother decided and flicked her tail. Squirrelkit raced off.

_Why was she picked out for everything._

Squirrelkit soon returned right in the middle of Sandstorm grooming me.

"What is it?" Leafkit asked excidetly.

"Ok you- Calm Down. Now Im going to tell you a story about your father when he just became leader" Their mother told them. The three she-kits were sitting right infront of her, waiting for the story to begin.

"Not long ago, but long enough- Tigerstar was alive. You all heard of him; Well your father didn't trust him from the second he was an apprentice in ThunderClan. Good enough he didn't; he saved Bluestar's life once. Anyways, once Tigerstar was leader of ThunderClan, he was planning to take over the forest- Now don't get frantic. This story has a good ending! So Tigerstar was killed by this one leader; Scrouge. The leader of BloodClan. A extinct clan now, but used to be alive and pure evil. Your father fought right along side with the two other leaders, Leopardstar and Tallstar. We were known as Modern LionClan." Sandstorm began

Squirrelkit eyes widened in alarm, I looked so interested in the story- I could imagine myself fighting

"Now Listen- BloodClan warriors had collars and wore teeth around them. To show how many victories each one has had. Now your dad lost a life fighting to save the forest at the fourtrees. I was shaken so much at the site, but I continued on fighting- Knowing that he be alive. Later on, I saw him racing and finally- Your father had killed Scrogue. The horrible leader of BloodClan" She continued on,

"Go Team Firestar!" Leafkit proclaimed loudly.

Sandstorm let out a purr of amusement. "Anyways, we lost one great warrior in that battle; which was Whitestorm. He knew your dad since he was a kittypet. But he now watches over us in StarClan along with his aunt Bluestar. Soon enough, Firestar caught my eye- he looked at me with so much relief and ran up to me. That's when our love was truly shown. After all the quarrels we have been through"

"So We Won?" I asked her quickly

"Oh yes! LionClan one the victory and the Clans returned to their homes. Atleast four moons later, I became pregnant with you three."

"Always the best happy ending, isn't it?" A new voice intruppted. It was Firestar's

"Why didn't you tell us you were such a great fighter!" I exclaimed, looking up at our father.

"Yeah why not!" Squirrelkit chimed in before he could speak.

"We are three moons old now! I think were old enough to know all you been through!" Leafkit then added, the three she-kits eyes boared into his.

Firestar laughed. "You three…" He murmured quietly. I could not tell you how much effection was loaded into those green eyes of his.

"Firestar!" A voice interrupted. The leader turned his head and we saw Uncle Graystripe- Well he wasn't related to us but, he was like an uncle.

"Yes?" Firestar asked him

"We found some WindClan scent over the border. We thought you might need to check it out- also a fox's scent that was sort of strong was near east of that" Graystripe reported, Mousefur bounded up along with Sorrelpaw and Dustpelt. The four cats on the patrol.

"Ill come" Firestar decided and he left with Mousefur,Graystripe, Sorrelpaw and Dustpelt.

"Why does he have to go? We can never play around or talk to daddy!" I asked mom, quickly whirling around

"Oh sweetie- He's the clan leader. I got used to not being with him all the time, so can you. You should be happy that your father is leader." Sandstorm responded, resting her tail on my shoulder.

I shook my head no and bounded off to the nursery.

"Sparkkit!" Squirrelkit's mew came and she came after me. I closed my eyes, and buried my nose into my tail as I laid in my mother's empty nest.


	5. Chapter Three

**Irascible Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: ****Disclaimer: I do not own the Warrior Series and I do not tend to steal them. Sparkheart is my made up character, all credit goes to the amazing Erins' for creating the series.**

**

* * *

**

**(The Next Morning)**

**(Sparkkit POV)**

"Mom! She's been asleep since evening yesterday!" A complaining voice came.

"Quiet Squirrelkit!" Another voice came, one I knew too familiar.

"Sandstorm?" A tom voice came, it was my father.

"Oh good you're here Firestar" My mom sounded relieved.

I felt being set down on the moss bed, Leafkit was sleeping right by me. I quickly peeked open an eye then closed it.

I saw only a bit, but my mom ran up to my father and was talking to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, worry located basically all over his voice.

"Its Sparkkit. She wont wake up but I know she's still upset about you not being able to be with us a lot. Squirrelkit is half-like that. I only think Leafkit understands why you cant be with us" I heard her whisper quietly.

"Why don't I take them around camp and play with them then?" He suggested.

"Oh please- I need a day's rest!" She complained and he chuckled. I heard purring come from my mom

_Gross!_ I thought in annoyance, my father was probably licking her right now and she was purring. Belch!

I then felt a cat slightly nudging me. I groaned a bit and turned my back, I scented my dad so that's why I did that.

"Sparkkit" He whispered quietly, he had that voice I couldn't resist. He was too smart in my opinion.

I turned my back back to him, my heather-blue eyes wide open now.

"What" I complained, blinking sleep from my eyes.

"Do you want to go into camp and play around?" He asked me gently, "I can also tell you stories about when I was an apprentice" He added.

I stood up and my eyes gleamed with happiness.

"Really?" I asked

"Really?" Squirrelkit chimed in

"Yes Really" He laughed. Sometimes my dad was awesome. Sometimes he could really punish you, and he can't favor us so we still get into trouble

"Lets go, Come on" He told us and we followed him out.

* * *

"Did you ever break the warrior code?" I asked him

"I cant remember how many times I did. But that does not mean you two shouldn't. I don't regret my decisions" He told us, a warning at the end.

"I wouldn't dream of breaking the warrior code!" I exclaimed and Squirrelkit nodded.

"Its what makes us ThunderClan? Right?" She asked him.

"Right" He answered, smiling.

"What did you and Graystipe do?" I then asked, I think all of ThunderClan knew how Firestar and Graystripe got in trouble every day it seemed.

"Well one time- I remember how me and Graystripe took prey to RiverClan…" He trailed off, I bet he was lost in memories.

I jolted when I heard a complain. "Hey!" The voice came, it was my father. Squirrelkit was laughing, She was trying to catch his tail and she won.

I laughed along, It can be funny when you see it up close all of you. Just Remember That!

I looked over to see Squirrelkit racing in front of my dad but she ran into a tom that was entering through the entrance, he was holding prey in his mouth.

"Watch where your going!" Squirrelkit hissed

"You ran into me!" The tom snapped back.

"Bramblepaw" Firestar warned his apprentice

"Im not going to apologize. Im putting this rabbit in the fresh-kill pile" He hissed quietly and left. Squirrelkit glared at him.

She came over to me

"Did you see that?" She hissed quietly to me

"You did run into him" I told her

"It was his fault for being so huge and not showing some respect"

"…Kits don't get respect" I reminded her and she rolled her green eyes.

"Hes annoying. Thinking he's all that because he's our father's apprentice" She added and I nodded. _It was true though!_

"Hey you two!" Firestar warned, looking down on us.

Im guessing he heard our conversation.

"Sparkkit is right- Kits don't earn respect but you shouldn't be so rude to any apprentice. And he is not annoying" He told the two.

"Yeah he is!" Squirrelkit objected

"…This is the second time you two even talked!" Firestar told her. I could tell he was keeping his temper.

"So? Everytime he comes near me, its like the sun disappears from his stupid somber mood!" Squirrelkit retorted.

"Hes been through much more than you" He reminded the kit.

"Like what?"

"His father is Tigerstar- He has to prove he is worthy enough for ThunderClan and wont end up like his father" He told her.

"Whatever" Squirrelkit muttered.

"When are we going to be apprentices! Whos going to be our mentors?" I asked him then, knowing it was a little tense.

"You still got two moons ahead of you. And I haven't thought of them yet" He told me and I smiled.

"I want Cloudtail!" Squirrelkit told her father.

"Why?"

"Hes laid-back"

"Then hes not going to be your mentor" Firestar told her, amusement glinting in his eyes.

"Whyy nottt!" She complained

"Because we need one that will go tough on you."

"Finee" She complained and I laughed.

"Do you know who Leafkit's mentor is going to be?" I asked

"Actually, yes" He answered

"Why her first?" I demanded

"Because she wishes to be a medicine cat" He told her. "There is only one mentor for that and its Cinderpelt"

"Wasn't Cinderpelt your apprentice?" Squirrelkit asked as we settled down beside him.

"Yeah she was but she sadly got hurt from a monster" He responded. Sadness echoed in his eyes.

"Didn't you train Brackenpaw when Graystripe couldn't?" I then asked

"Yeah I did." He answered

Suddenly, thrashing came through the entrance and rows of cats crashed in and raided the ThunderClan camp.

I was stricken. My father quickly picked us up and raced toward the nursery and placed us by our mother. I grabbed onto her in fright.

Blood splattered outside and I cried quietly. Scared out of my mind.

Who was raiding us?

* * *

Please Review For The Next Chapter 3Sparkheart3


	6. Chapter Four

**Irascible Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:****Disclaimer: I do not own the Warrior Series and I do not tend to steal them. Sparkheart/paw/kit is my made up character, all credit goes to the amazing Erins' for creating the series. But Sadly, I am not them Dx**

**Brambleclaw: Quit your whining**

**Me: o: MAKE ME YOU BIG MEANIE! I LOOEKD UP TO YOU**

**Brambleclaw: ..You looked up to Hawkfrost**

**Me: ...SHUT UP! *locks him in a closet* ..Story time:) **

**(Sparkkit POV)**

"RiverClan!" I instantly heard Sandstorm gasp as we hid behind Brightheart at the back of the nursery.

"What!" Ferncloud exclaimed.

"Just stay calm!" Sandstorm told the younger she-cat urgently. She should have said it more sweetly in my opinion.

_Everybody HAS to ruin the days I finally get to be with my dad. _I thought bitterly to myself. I shut my heather blue eyes in annoyance.

About minutes later I heard a gasp and then a growl.

"RiverClan RETREAT!" I heard some she-cat declare and they left. What the heck. That was SHORT!

"No!" Ferncloud gasped and raced away and out into the opening. Was something wrong with Dustpelt?

"Whats going on?" Squirrelkit squeaked

"I don't know" Brightheart replied gently.

"Are my kits okay Brightheart?" I heard a deep tom voice say. Me and Squirrelkit looked up at the same time. It was Dustpelt. Ok so why was Ferncloud in a wreck.

"They're fine" Brightheart nodded. Shrewkit and Spiderkit instantly piped up.

"Hi dad!" Shrewkit proclaimed.

"Hey" Dustpelt nodded.

Brightheart got up and went up over to her nest.

Shrewkit and Spiderkit ran over to him.

"What's wrong with mama?" Spiderkit asked.

"..Uncle Ashfur is gone" Dustpelt said uneasily.

"What?" Leafkit gasped, looking up at the warrior.

"It's something you three she-kits don't need to worry about. Just don't bother Ferncloud as much" Dustpelt told us.

_What was in his voice. Hmph. Who cares!_

I just turned away and and went to the nest. Not bothering to look at anybody.

"Shes so stubborn" Spiderkit frowned. _I can hear you idiots!_

"How do you think WE feel?" Leafkit asked him, tilting her head.

"I don't mind it" Squirrelkit shrugged

"Liar" Shrewkit replied instantly

"What!" She gasped

"You heard mee!" Shrewkit grinned.

"Don't call me a liar!" She snapped.  
"Shut it!" Leafkit finally said and left the nursery.

"Alright then..Kits know too much" Dustpelt said to himself and left the nursery. Brightheart laughed.

So life is great? Not really…

(3 moons later) **Gosh- whats with me and 3 moons later! Im gonna be doing it every other chapter. Ok no Im not. OMG CONTINUE WITH THE STORY!**

"Were becoming apprentices!" Leafkit proclaimed happily as she circled her mom.

"I know!" Squirrelkit grinned.

"Why do we care what Leafkit is going to do? Shes not even going to be training with us like we had planned in the beginning" I said bitterly.

"Sparkkit!" Sandstorm exclaimed, she had stopped grooming Squirrelkit for a bit to glare at me.

"Just stop with your attitude. That's all that you been for the last four moons!" Leafkit snapped. She never been that angry before

"Shes right" Sandstorm frowned. "You need to be more pleasant and instead of whining about everything, be proud of who you are!"

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting". We heard the call. We came out to the area. Perfectly groomed. We're becoming apprentices! I can't believe it. I'm not going to show my excitement though.

"By naming apprentices, we show that ThunderClan will survive and remain strong." Firestar began.

"Squirrelkit and Sparkkit. Please step forward" He then added. Obviously, you could see the proudness shining in his eyes. We both stepped forward, Squirrelkit more happily. Me, more not so excited.

"Squirrelkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Squirrelpaw"

"Dustpelt- You are ready for an apprentice, you will be Squirrelpaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your strength and ambition to her and teach the skills that will make her a brave warrior of ThunderClan" Firestar nodded. Dustpelt stepped forward and touched noses with his apprentice.

"Sparkkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Sparkpaw. Brightheart- you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Sparkpaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your patience and wisdom to her and teach the skills that will make Sparkpaw a loyal warrior of ThunderClan" Firestar then said. Looking at me then to Brightheart.

_BRIGHTHEART? REALLY? BRIGHTHEART? NO! _

Brightheart stepped forward and touched noses with me.

"Squirrelpaw! Sparkpaw! Squirrelpaw! Sparkpaw!"

Then Cinderpelt leaped up onto the Highrock. With a little help.

"ThunderClan- We all know that I will not live forever and that I am in need of an apprentice. Leafkit has chosen a different path than her two sisters."

"Leafkit, do you accept the post of the apprentice to Cinderpelt?" Firestar asked

"Yes Firestar" Leafkit nodded. Sitting proudly with her pelt shining.

"Then at the half-moon you must travel to Mothermouth, to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats" Cinderpelt nodded.

"The good wishes of all of ThunderClan go with you" Firestar added

The medicine cat came down and touched noses with Leafkit.

"Leafpaw" Cinderpelt smiled down at her

"Leafpaw! Leafpaw! Leafpaw!" ThunderClan cheered.

So that was it. We were apprentices and Ashfur was dead…Wow.


	7. Updated Allegiances

**UPDATED A****llegiances.**

**About time xD. Im just doing ThunderClan because its somewhat easier. **

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **

**Firestar**-handsome ginger tom

**Deputy**:

**Graystripe**-long-haired gray tom

**Medicine Cat**:

**Cinderpelt**-dark gray she-cat

**Apprentice- Leafpaw**

**Warriors**:

**Mousefur**-small dusky brown she-cat

**Dustpelt**-dark brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Squirrelpaw**

**Longtail**-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

**Willowpelt**-very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes

**Cloudtail**-long-haired white tom

**Brightheart**-she-cat, white with ginger splotches

**Apprentice- Sparkpaw**

**Brackenfur**-golden brown tabby tom

**Thornclaw**-golden brown tabby tom

**Brambleclaw**-dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes

**Sorreltail**-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**Rainwhisker**-dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Sootfur**-lighter gray tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices****:**

**Sparkpaw- ****A beautiful, young, light ginger tabby she-cat with adventurous heather-blue eyes.**

**Squirrelpaw-****A dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw.**

**Leafpaw- a small light brown tabby she-catwith amber eyes****a white chest, and white paws**

**Queens**:

**Ferncloud**-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, pale green eyes(Pregnant)

**Elders**:

**Goldenflower**-pale ginger coat

**Frostfur**-beautiful white coat and blue eyes

**Dappletail**-once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat

**Speckletail**-pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen

**One-eye**-pale gray she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan; virtually blind and deaf


	8. Chapter Five

**Irascible Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer:****Disclaimer: I do not own the Warrior Series and I do not tend to steal them. Sparkheart/paw/kit is my made up character, all credit goes to the amazing Erins' for creating the series. But Sadly, I am not them Dx**

**Squirrelflight: -.- Why is my sister such a DRAG**

**Me: ..Because I can be exactly like her in the real world.**

**Squirrelflight: So?**

**Me: SO! IM LIKE SPARKHEART SO I HAVE TO MAKE HER LIKE ME**

**Squirrelflight: o: Why does she get to be named after daddy?**

**Me: ..I dunno o-o**

**Firestar: ..What?**

**Sandstorm: -.- *Grabs hold of Firestar's ear and pulls him back into his den***

**Squirrelflight: Uh Mom?**

**Sandstorm: What?**

**Squirrelflight: What are you doing to dad..?**

**Sandstorm: He took away my laptop and coffee -.-**

**Me: OK STORY TIME O.O I DON'T WANT TO GET INVOLVED WITH YOUR FAMILY ISSUES**

(Sparkpaw POV)

"Wake up" A voice hissed urgently.

I groaned and turned away.

"Come on- Your nest is settled and your ready for your first day" The voice seemed to glow.

"Fine" I snapped and got up and quickly fixed my fur. Looking up, I saw Brightheart. Great, the ugly mentor.

"We're going around the forest and the borders today. Alright?" She mewed to me once we left the apprentices den. Wait-Are you wondering, why shes MY MENTOR? Oh-

My daddy is a bozo!

She isn't pregnant. She was staying in the den to help my mom with me, Leafkit and Squirrelkit. But Ive been hearing Cloudtail talking. NOT GOING INTO THAT SUBJECT!

**OK REALLY- I AM A GIANT FAN OF BRIGHTHEART SO:D OK CONTINUING **

I just rolled my eyes as we setted out. I turned my head and saw my dad talking to his former apprentice, Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw caught my eye, I just glared at him, and walked on like a snob.

I could hear my father.

"Brambleclaw? Aren't you paying attention?" Firestar demanded

"Your stuck up daughter.." Brambleclaw had replied.

"Sparkpaw?"

"Pretty much" Brambleclaw nodded

"Ill talk to her later…" He continued on but I couldn't hear them anymore.

"Now pay attention Sparkpaw.." I heard Brightheart drown on. But I just looked up into the forest, so big and beautiful.

"Hey! Watch where your going!" I heard a voice snarl. I looked up. It was Rainwhisker.

"Just because you're a warrior doesn't mean you can boss me around" I snapped.

"Hey!" Brightheart hissed. "Rainwhisker- Carry on and Sparkpaw, you watch your mouth"

Rainwhisker glared at me, his eyes narrowed but he went away.

"Ew!" I suddenly exclaimed after we continued walking on. What was that HORRIBLE smell?

"Oh. You smell RiverClan" Brightheart giggled.

"Welcome to the Sunning Rocks." She then smiled. Sunning Rocks. Sounds like a wonderful place to relax

"Those scumbags called RiverClan try to steal them and then we take what's rightfully ours. For the moment, we have them" Brightheart explained.

"So we fight?" I instantly said

"..Well, yes" Brightheart said, choosing her words correctly.

"What are you doing on RiverClan territory?" A voice hissed. We turned. There was Brambleclaw- wait no. He has different eyes, that's NOT Brambleclaw.

"No were not. This is ThunderClan's territory!" I immideantly snarled. Glaring at that warrior.

"Ha! You bring a kit out into the forest? And one who dare challenges a much better warrior than a normal one?" The tom laughed

"Shes a new apprentice Hawkfrost" Brightheart exclaimed Hawkfrost, so that what his name was.

"A puny one that is" He said threatenly, glaring at me. I shot daggers straight back at him.

"Take a look at yourself you big lump" I then snapped.

"Excuse me!" Hawkfrost demanded.

"You heard me!" I replied

He lunged straight towards me, instantly pinning me down. His weight crashed in on me. WOW HE WAS A BIG LUMP!

The ting of blood hit my nose and senses. Pain also swelled through my muzzle and eyes.

"No!" Brightheart gasped. Suddenly the weight was off me. I shut my eyes tightly, he had clawed my eyes and muzzle!

"Brambleclaw.." Brightheart murmured.

"GO!" Brambleclaw hissed to us.

"Right" Brightheart answered and nudged me along quickly. I didn't argue. What a great way to start off my apprenticeship. Hmph

(Once they arrived at the camp)

My eyes hurt, ok? Understand that little message all you people?

"Cinderpelt!" I heard Brightheart hiss urgently and she helped me straight into the den.

"Whats wrong-Oh!"

"Hawkfrost clawed her eyes and muzzle" Brightheart told the medicine cat.

"You poor she-cat" Cinderpelt frowned. "Leafpaw!"

"Yes?" Leafpaw asked, I could tell she just came from the back of the den.

"We need some cobwebs, celandine and poppy seeds" Cinderpelt told her. "Great for your training- what are celandine and poppy seeds for?"

"Celandine is for ailments of eyes and poppy seeds is ot ease pain and help her sleep" Leafpaw quickly said.

"Good! Now go" Cinderpelt nodded.

"Ok open your eyes" She then told me. I blinked open my eyes.

"I dunno" She frowned. I saw Leafpaw hurrying towards me.

"Will she be ok Cinderpelt?" Leafpaw asked.

"Well we will just have to see in a while. Come here Sparkpaw" Cinderpelt answered.

**Goshhh… DX SO MUCH TYPING AND- Idk.. xD**

**Reviewwwwww *Sigh* Ik I fail Dx**


	9. Chapter Six

**Irascible Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warrior Series and I do not tend to steal them. Sparkheart/paw/kit is my made up character, all credit goes to the amazing Erins' for creating the series. But Sadly, I am not them Dx**

* * *

"Ok. I think that should do it." Cinderpelt nodded.

"So she's just going to have a scar on one eye. The other one is fine? Correct?" Leafpaw asked

"Correct" Cinderpelt smiled. "Why don't you go get some fresh-kill. I think I hear Squirrelpaw coming in, complaining to Dustpelt"

"Okay" Leafpaw grinned and headed out quickly.

* * *

(Sparkpaw POV.)

I blinked open my eyes. I could see.

"Oh. Good afternoon" Cinderpelt greeted once she padded in, seeing me sitting up and blinking my eyes.

"Afternoon?"

"Yes. You slept in. I told Brightheart that you could rest for today"

"Can I go out?"

"How do you feel" She asked me.

"Fine" I nodded.

She hesitated but finally agreed. "Okay Sparkpaw, but be careful"

I headed outside and instantly saw my sisters' talking. I padded up to them

"Hey" I smiled

"Hey!" Leafpaw grinned

"Hows your eye? I heard that stupid RiverClan warrior just leapt on you for no reason!" Squirrelpaw asked me.

"That stupid warrior indeed do so. Humph. I just have a scar on my eye that's all. Otherwise, Im fine" I answered her.

"Then you need to be more careful" A deep voice said. Coming up was none other than, the deputy and our leader. Of course. Graystripe had said this.

"Brightheart told me about it all. You need to watch your mouth" Firestar said.

"He started it!" I instantly replied.

"I'm sure he did. But that's no way to talk to a cat anyways" He calmly replied.

"He declared that Sunning Rocks was RiverClan! The rocks are ours!" I snapped

"Your right they are but-"

"I don't care! Im going to speak my opinion when I feel like it-"

"Don't use that tone of voice with me!" Firestar interrupted me.

"I'm going to use whatever tone I feel like with you!" I retorted

"Sparkpaw.." I heard a voice warn. It was Leafpaw.

"Where did you get this attitude from!" He demanded.

"Me! I don't have to follow under your freaking leadership shadow and my mother's perfect warrior shadow!" I said.

"Nobody is perfect" Graystripe interrupted. He was glaring at me. "Don't speak with your leader, as much of your father also, that way."

"You can't boss me around!" I growled.

"We certaintly can! You are going to clean the elders den for two moons. Like it or not, that's your punishment!"

"THAT'S SO UNFAIR!" I instantly screamed.

"Dad- That is a little harsh" Leafpaw stepped forward.

"Harsh or not. I said it"

"Firestar…" I heard a voice murmur. He turned to his left and saw Sandstorm walking up.

"Leafpaw is right. Why not you just make her do it for a half moon." She said gently

"Alright. Half-Moon" He agreed and travelled away to his den with her as she carried a thrush and mouse they would eat together.

"Ugh!" I hissed and instantly headed out of camp.

"SPARKPAW" I heard Squirrelpaw say and race after me. Go away! Go away! Just go away! Tears burned my heather blue eyes as I raced on. I was dodging branches, tree roots and anything else that would stop me. Until I finally hit the border of RiverClan and ThunderClan.

"Wait up!" I heard Squirrelpaw screech.

I shook my head no and squeezed my eyes shut.

* * *

**..Why do I have Jayfeather in my head in this part..HES NOT EVEN BORN YET O_O**

* * *

That's when it happened. I tripped over a rock without looking and I fell and tripped into the river.

"Help!" I managed to scream as the rushing water took me under. Water filled my nose, burning it with pain. I shook wildly as I tried to break to the surface.

I couldn't hear anything but the water roaring violently in my ear.

Suddenly I felt a wave of water come through as another cat had plunged into the water. Something grabbed my scruff and I was taken up into the surface. I couldn't feel my legs and my lungs almost busted under water.

I lost consciousness.

* * *

_**(Nobodys POV) **_

"Wake up" The tom hissed. He pawed the she-cat that layed in front of him. Ginger tabby fur with a scarred eye. Her eyes were closed. No other cats were across the river. Just me and this beautiful young apprentice. Humph. I could use her.

"Hawkfrost! Whos that?" A voice called for the tom.

"A ThunderClan apprentice that almost drowned" He replied.

The she-cat padded forward. Prooven it to be Mothwing. "That's Firestar's youngest daughter" She gasped. Staring down at Sparkpaw.  
"And we could use her" Hawkfrost smiled evilly.

".._What_?" Mothwing's eyes widened as she stared at her brother.

* * *

**Haha Sorry . Its short I know. But Im also giving you guys another chapter soon. But sadly, Im leaving and wont be back until tomorrow. SorriezxD**


	10. Update And Question

Hey. So. Im in summer

And IM wondering. Do you guys WANT me to finish this story?

Tell me in reviews. I don't have much inspiration so I could tell you all what I was planning or give you the story.

Im defiantly doing my Create a Cat Story. xD


	11. Chapter Seven

_**Ok:) So Im an idiot.**_

_**So Im gonna continue this story. I was planning to just tell you what I was planning**_

_**But then it got interesting so… xD**_

_**Im sorry. Just- read the next chapter. Cause Im writing like crazay. I need to like give you guys 5 whole chapters.**_

_**To Nightfeather12: I sorry. I know you like this but AHH DON'T HUNT ME DOWN. I got a life to live dude o.o**_

**Irascible Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warrior Series and I do not tend to steal them. Sparkheart/paw/kit is my made up character, all****credit****goes to the amazing Erins' for creating the series. But Sadly, I am not them Dx**

* * *

"Perfect" A voice purred. It seemed to be right next to me.

I felt the graceful movements of a cat next to me. I could tell it was a she-cat.

"That's all we have to do" A strong tom replied.

"Great job Hawkfrost. Firestar is so weak that he'll do as we say" The voice purred again

"Leopardstar-"The other she-cat's voice was cut off

"Mothwing. It's a grand idea indeed!" Hawkfrost insisted

"But, why would we do such a thing to ThunderClan. Demanding them to give us Sunning Rocks for the leader's daughter" Mothwing gasped

"Because we deserve the Sunning Rocks" Hawkfrost replied

I blinked open my eyes.

"Welcome to RiverClan" A raspy voice said. I turned my head and saw a large she-cat that had a golden pelt with black spots.

Leopardstar. That's who it was. That leader that my father told me about

"Take me back home!" I demanded as I stood up.

"Later" Hawkfrost sneered.

I glared at him. The one who caused me to have a scar.

"Now" I growled

"No" Leopardstar replied. "You stay here. Until your daddy comes and gets you"

"That's the last person I want to see!" I snapped. Turning away, I noticed I was in the medicine cat den.

"Sparkpaw. Just follow me" Mothwing said to me. She had a gentle care shown in her eyes.

I went after her. Hawkfrost scowled and left the den. Leopardstar had left first

"Don't listen to them. You're going to be here for a while- it's okay. I know your headstrong but just- relax."

"Whatever" I whispered. I headed off to a small moss bed.

I nestled down and closed my clear heather-blue eyes. Missing ThunderClan.

* * *

**(No pov)**

**(The Same Time; ThunderClan)**

"Are you sure?" Firestar asked

"Yes. We checked every single inch of the territory. Her scent ends at RiverClan border" Cloudtail nodded

"Then that's where we need to go. Confront them" Sandstorm said easily

"But not for a battle" Firestar then replied.

"I know that ! I just want my daughter back safe and sound" Sandstorm growled.

"I do too" Firestar nudged her affectionately.

Sandstorm only sighed and her, Firestar, Cloudtail, Squirrelpaw, Cinderpelt and Leafpaw went. Along with Brightheart also.

* * *

**(Sparkpaw POV)**

**Back in RiverClan**

* * *

"Get up brat!" A paw shoved me violently. I opened up my eyes in pure annoyance.

"What!" I demanded. None other than Hawkfrost was infront of me.

"You have some stupid visitors" He growled.

"Really?" I asked, suspicious

"I wouldn't lie to you" He rolled his eyes

"You just lied" I pointed out, then got up. I stretched a little then followed out after Hawkfrost.

He was obviously annoyed. I love how I do my work.

* * *

"So will you give us Sunning Rocks in exchange of your daughter?" A loud voice demanded. I was pushed right below their high ledge or whatever Leopardstar was standing on and talking to cats.

About 10 feet infront of me, was a bunch of ThunderClan cats'.

"Yes" I could hear a deep voice that was so familiar to me mewed.

"We will set our markers at dawn tomorrow. Don't step into the territory anymore" Leopardstar growled. I was then shoved forward by Hawkfrost. He glared at me.

I turned my head back around and narrowed my eyes but then padded up to my family.

"You are in so much trouble" Sandstorm hissed in my ear but at the same time began licking my ferociously all over. I shook away from her.

"You don't know my side of the story though!" I complained as we all began heading out.

I could tell a few cats were following after us, from RiverClan.

"It doesn't matter" Brightheart gently said.

I rolled my eyes.

We crossed the stepping stones after reaching there in silence. Not even Leafpaw would look at me.

"What happened?" Firestar asked me as we continued on and on.

"Well, I ran-"

"Obviously" Cloudtail rolled his eyes

I glared at my cousin but then turned to look back up at my father who only just looked ahead. Waiting for me to continue

"I had no idea where I was going since I was crying and I couldn't see that well and I tripped and fell into the river and basically almost drowned and then some stupid fishface named Hawkfrost saved me" I then said.

"Well. Your mother is right- you are in trouble"

"For what! Almost dying!" I growled at his response

"Just listen" He sighed. Obviously you could tell I was annoying him. "You made us lose territory by arguing with me and the deputy."

"Whatever" I hissed.

* * *

_**So thanks for reading !**_

_**Woot:D Another chapter coming so**_

_**Get ready**_

_**Review Please:) **_


	12. Chapter Eight

**And now it is time for Chapter 8. Haha :)**

**Irascible Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warrior Series and I do not tend to steal them. Sparkheart/paw/kit is my made up character, all credit goes to the amazing Erins' for creating the series. But Sadly, I am not them Dx**

* * *

_**(Sparkpaw POV)**_

* * *

Once we arrived back at camp, my father turned to me and mewed, "Your punishment is still in. You may train with Brightheart still but your duty to the elders is still in. You also might be going to the gathering; it depends on how you are for the rest of this day"

I only nodded. Going to the gathering was a huge deal. It was going to be my first one. So I wanted it to be great. So I had to be good.

I instantly went to the medicine cat den with a stick. Cinderpelt and Leafpaw imminently went there once we returned. So, once I went in there I grinned.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hi Sparkpaw. Long time no sees" Leafpaw grinned as she came up to me. I smiled. She had a bright attitude now that I was back it seemed.

"I need some mouse bile" My sister made a foul face at the word of that.

"Alright" She nodded and went to the back and came back with it on a stick. I gave her the other stick I had for next time and then took the stick she had.

"A bright attitude about this?" Cinderpelt came forward, her face filled with suspicion.

"What? A she-cat can't be happy to serve her clan?" I asked innocently

"No" Cinderpelt shook her head. Her eyes showed me that she was watching me. Like she didn't trust me. Suddenly her eyes went a little blank.

"Cinderpelt?" Leafpaw's eyes widened. It was silent. For like 3 whole minutes we just stare at the medicine cat in surprise as she just stood there with blank eyes. She didn't move except for her breathing.

Finally she blinked her eyes. She instantly looked at me.

"Put that down" She said quickly.

I put it down to object, "I have to go-"

"Come with me! Both of you!" She growled. I took a step back but she hurried out of the den and we quickly followed. I noticed we were heading for my father's den. Crap. What did I do now? Nothing ! I didn't do anything. I swear. Except get a scarred eye, lie about having fun to help elders, and drowning.

* * *

"Firestar!" Cinderpelt urgently mewed into the den.

"Yes?" A voice came back.

"May we come in?" She asked.

"Of course" He hesitated a little. You could hear the worry in her voice. She went inside and we followed quietly.

"What now?" Firestar asked once he saw me. Unloved. That kind of stung me in the heart. Like whenever he sees me, it's bad.

"I had a prophecy given to me" She whispered.

Sandstorm looked up now. She was curled up in a ball right next to Firestar. His tail wrapped around her in a loving way. They were a cute couple.

"What about?"

"Well, Sparkpaw came into the medicine cat den for some mouse bile. Acting happy and all that way. And then I received it"

"Tell" Sandstorm said, obviously kind of worried. Firestar glanced at her but then nodded to Cinderpelt for her to continue.

* * *

"_A fiery attitude and the heart of a lion will be quenched by the splashes of the river. Causing destruction throughout the sparking hawk forest_" She repeated what she must have heard.

* * *

It was silent and quiet after she said so.

"What does that mean?" Leafpaw broke the silence.  
"Something is going to in danger us" Firestar spoke quietly. He looked up after a while and looked at the three of us

His gaze traveled over from Cinderpelt, to Leafpaw and then to me. It stayed at me

"What!" I gasped. "W-What?"

"Sparkpaw..." Sandstorm uncurled from where she was and came over to me after standing.

I backed up. "I can't believe YOU would believe that I would destroy the forest!" I hissed at my father. I continued backing up.

"Sparkpaw, please stop!" Sandstorm demanded and came closer to me. I listened to her for once. We stared at each other until she whispered.

"Your father is troubled. We don't believe you would destroy the forest. But we need to figure this out. We love you so much, so don't believe that you are bad and evil. You're amazing"

I nodded quietly. Obviously I was a little freaked out.

"Sparking hawk?" Cinderpelt frowned. That part seemed to trouble her.

"We don't know what it means. And we WON'T suspect anybody until we are positive that it is them" Sandstorm quickly said. She turned back around and looked at the other three. "Alright?" She whispered.

"Firestar!" A loud voice came from outside.

"Hm?" My father asked, looking at the entrance and Graystripe entered.

"Hey, the- are we having a party without me!" He exclaimed after he saw everybody in here.

"Yup!" I nodded.

He rolled his eyes but turned to Firestar. "The hunting patrol returned and we have a load of prey now. Um- Is something troubling you all…?" I could tell he couldn't help but ask.

"A prophecy" Cinderpelt frowned slightly.

"…The end of the world?" Graystripe's eyes widened.

"Well-"I began but my mother gave me a stern look. And no talking was allowed about this. Got it. Not really. But yeah…

"Leafpaw, Sparkpaw. Why don't you go out and hangout with Squirrelpaw" My father suggested. And that was said to make us leave so they could talk in privacy.

* * *

I and Leafpaw quickly left.

"SQUIRRELPAW!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My sister turned and glared at me but you could tell she was smirking with laughter.

"What-!" I heard a voice groan and soon enough; our sister was right there. Lightning like speed.

"I'm bored" I frowned.

"Okay? I was talking to somebody-"

"Who!" I demanded.

"Sparkpaw…" Leafpaw sighed.

"A warrior" She rolled her eyes

"Tom or She?" I asked

"Tom?" She raised an eyebrow

"YOU LIKE HIM!" I grinned

"You don't even know who I'm talking about!" She exclaimed

"Brambleclaw" Leafpaw shrugged

"Stop reading my mind" Squirrelpaw laughed. It was this thing they had; they seemed to know each other's pain so that's their joke when they guess something right about each other. It was weird. I wasn't in on it because I thought it was stupid. Still do.

"Didn't you guys hate each other?" I rolled my eyes.

"We still kind of do but I'm being forced to train with him for a while since Ferncloud is having more kits" She sighed

"You like him" I nodded. It was official.

Her gaze swept over to me and she tackled me. I smirked as we tackled each other and rolled around in the clearing playfully.

I ended up pinning her down. "Ha!" I grinned.

She stuck her tongue out at me and flipped me over quickly. And soon I was pinned.

"No fair!" I growled.

"All is fair in love and war"

"….That sounds fancy" I frowned, tilting my head.

"You really are dumb!" She laughed

"I don't appreciate being insulted like that!" I gasped.

"SQURRIELPAW!" A deep voice exclaimed loudly. And soon Brambleclaw was looming over both of us.

"Hiya" She smiled.

"HI." He rolled his deep amber eyes in annoyance.

"Grumpy…" I noted. He looked down at me and only glared. "Seriously grumpy" I then said.

Squirrelpaw let me free and we both stood up then facing Brambleclaw. "Let's go training now Squirrelpaw"

"I'm tireeddd!" She complained

"I honestly do not care" He shook her head.

"Brambleclaw!" I heard a bright cheery voice race over.

"Hm? Oh, Hi Brightheart" He turned around and nodded.

"Can I come training with you and Squirrelpaw? I need to train Sparkpaw still" She told him

"Uh, sure?" He tilted his head

"YES!" I grinned. "LET'S GO SQUIRRELPAW!" We raced off to the entrance of our camp before our mentors could come after us. Ok mine was really my mentor and Squirrelpaw had temporary mentor. But it still counts.

* * *

**Woo :)**

**Love writing this now.**

**Don't you love how Sparkpaw can go from -.- to :D**

**I do. Lol I think it's because I'm her creator**

**Whatever, REVIEW PLEASE:D AND TELL YOUR BUDDEHS ABOUT THIS STOREH.**


End file.
